Memory Mirror
by Someil
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's past are both widely known throughout Konoha but what about Sakura. Who are her parents, does she have any other family, and does that circle crest on her back mean anything? Konoha is about to see why somethings should remain hidden.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sample chapter of a story that I was thinking of writing and posting on here. Read, review, and tell me what you think. It's like a combination of Naruto, Blood+, and Avatar but done tastefully. Should I write the story or not.

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

Starting this sucker at Sakura and Ino's match. And I don't own Naruto.

The tension in the air was thick and with anticipation and sweat. Names flickered on the computer screen at a rapid pace, holding the attention of every shinobi in the room. The names slowed then stopped with a beep.

_Sakura_

_Vs_

_Ino_

Time seemed to stop for the selected girls. Sakura's eyes widen a fraction but she hid her surprise and coolly walked past Ino to the stairs. Ino snapped out of her stupor and followed Sakura down the stairs at a distance.

Taking their places on the arena's floor, Sakura on the far side and Ino on the home side, the girls stared each other down. "So billboard brow, you ready to lose." Ino said with a smirk. "Or you could just save yourself the embarrassment and forfeit the match. Either way you're going down."

Sakura was frozen in her tracks. _'I can't move. She must have hidden chakra strings in her ponytail.'_

"Fell for it hook, line, and sinker, now mind transfer jutsu!"

_Inside Sakura's mind_

"Ha, I'm in now all I have to do is make Sakura forfeit the match. But first I'll just have a look Sakura's head, maybe find some embarrassing memories to blackmail her with." Ino snickered as she walked around her rivals head. "Man its pitch black in here I can't see a thing." Ino complained and just as she said that torches began to light up all around her. She followed the torches and came to a gigantic door way. It was made of thick metal, covered with dents, slash marks and seal shut with chains and a lock.

"Ah I think I just hit the jackpot. With all those chains this must where Sakura keeps her most embarrassing moments." Ino said.

She pulled out a kunai and began to pick the lock.

Back to the match

Ino's body sat slumped over on the floor, her hair scattered in front of her. Sakura stood motionless, her head hung down. "Uh Kakashi-sensei what's going on. Neither of them is moving. It's kind of freaking me out." Naruto asked. "I don't know Naruto; I'm not familiar with the Yamanaka jutsu."

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think Ino missed." Chouji asked his lazy teammate.

"Nah she hit her target without any problem. Knowing Ino she's mostly playing around in Sakura's mind." He answered.

"Well whatever's happening Sakura can handle it. She'd never let someone like Ino beat her." Naruto proclaimed. He walked over to the railing, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted "SAKURA, SNAP OUT OF IT! COME ON I KNOW YOU BEAT INO!"

Sakura's Mind

"Finally, I thought I'd never get that stupid lock off." Ino complained. She placed her hands on the cold metal door and pushed. The door groaned as she continued to push it open. Once the door was opened wide enough, Ino slipped inside. The only thing inside the room was torches and a full length mirror that stood in the middle of the room. The rim of the mirror was dark red and black tassels dangled from the corners.

"Oh come on, I did all that work just to find a crummy old mirror. I was hoping for juicy secrets." She walked closer to the mirror and stroked the sides. _'Wait maybe this is one of those memory mirrors my dad was always yapping on about. It seems I'll get some juicy info after all.'_ Ino thought with a grin. Ino poked the mirror and watched as the glass surface rippled like water. She placed her hands on the rim of the mirror, closed her eyes, and stepped through.

Inside the memory mirror

Ino opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. _"This looks like a rundown village."_ she thought. She tried to turn her head to get a better look but couldn't move. _'What in the world! Why can't I move?' _Suddenly she began to move. She felt herself stumble and falter in her steps. _'I don't know what's going on but I'm not in my body that's for sure.'_ Then the person Ino was inhabiting stepped in what felt like a puddle.

'_Wait, this does _not _feel like water. It feels more like…'_

_**Blood…**_

_Bmp-Bump_

_**They run, screaming trying to avoid the blade…**_

_Bmp-Bump_

_**One body goes down then any and any…**_

_Bmp-bump_

_**Cries of pain, pleads of mercy fall on deaf ears…**_

_Bmp-Bump_

'W-what are t-these terrible flashes of memory. So much blood and death.'

_**The last body falls dead…**_

_Bmp-Bump_

_**The sword is lowered,**_

_Bmp-Bump_

'These can't be Sakura's memories it has to be someone else. Sakura never mentioned she lived in another or that the people were murdered.'

_**I hunch over a puddle of blood**_

'I must be in the mind of the killer. I have to get out of here.'

_Bmp-Bump_

'The reflection'

_Bmp-Bump_

'Is'

_Bmp-Bump_

'Sakura'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all of you who have read my story. I'm just letting you know that you can expect a new chapter during or around thanksgiving break (Nov. 24-27). Have a fantastic day


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers and welcome to the second chapter of Memory Mirror. I hope you enjoy and tell your friends!

I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura would be a whole lot stronger.

Talking

'_Talking inside Sakura's memories'_

_Thoughts_

**The main floor**

The entire room fell silent as Ino let loose a horrified scream. Asuma ran to the railing and gripped it until his knuckles began to turn white. _'What the heck is going? Ino what could you have possibly seen inside Sakura's mind to make you scream like that?'_

"INO!" both Shikamaru and Chouji called in concern for their female teammate. But her body did not respond to their cry but began to shake slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei what is going on? Is Sakura alright?" Naruto asked as he turned to his teacher. "I don't know Naruto. All we can do is wait and see what happens next." the man answered.

**Inside Sakura's memory**

_Ino's gaze landed on a four year Sakura. In her hand was a strange looking sword that had groove down the middle that allowed blood to travel down the length of the blade. _

_AN :( Looks like the sword Saya uses in Blood +)_

_Her emerald green eyes were now a deep blood red and her cotton candy pink hair was tinged red with the blood of the villagers she killed. Sakura let her blade fall to the ground as she walked over to a small puddle of blood. She kneeled down and placed her tiny hand into the blood. Lifting her hand out of the puddle _

_Sakura watched with fascination as the substance traveled down her arm and dripped off her elbow. The small girl ran her tongue along the length of her arm, lapping up the blood. Ino took this chance to escape and slowly backed away from the young girl. Once she was finally at a safe distance Ino took in her surroundings. _

"_T-this isn't Konoha." She shakily walked over to one of the buildings, careful not to draw the young Sakura's attention to herself and took a look at an insignia on a door cloth. _

"_This symbol it looks like a black orchid with a white leaf. I wonder what clan this belongs to." Ino reached out to touch the symbol on the curtain but was suddenly pulled backwards. She looked behind her and saw the mirror that she entered through._

'_I'm being sucked out of this memory. No, not yet I have to find out what's going on and who this clan was!' Ino thought as she was engulfed by a flash of light._

**Inside Sakura's Head (out of the memory)**

Ino stumbled out the memory mirror and fell on her rump. "Ow, ugh this is insane; I always knew Forehead was crazy but this is just scary. I defiantly have tell Asuma-sensei about this and look up what every information I can on that symbol I saw." Ino said.

Ino's rant was interrupted by the sound of rattling chains. She looked around the torch lit room and saw that there was a circle of mirrors, each had chains wrapped around them, all them except for the one Ino just exited. In the center of the circle of chained memory mirrors was a girl, she was hugging her knees and her head was bowed.

But the strange thing was that she was wrapped in chains and had clasps around her ankles that chained her to the floor. Ino cautiously walked closer to the girl and she gasped.

'She looks just like Sakura. How can that be; does Sakura have a split personality or something?' Ino thought.

"You could say that" the girl said with a chuckle. "I am a part of Sakura; a part that even she is not aware well not yet anyway." "WHAT, you can read my thoughts!" Ino screeched. The girl looked up and stared at Ino with blood red eyes.

"I-It's you! The little girl from the memory that I was in." Ino stuttered as she began to back away. "Yes that was me as well as Sakura. You see I am her inner self, we are one but not the same. She is sweet where as I am not but we are a part of each other and I do believe that you are intruding. So GET OUT!" Inner Sakura screamed. The force was so great the Ino was shoved from the confines of Sakura's mind.

**Back to the real world**

"I declare this match a tie, since both opponents are unable to fight." The proctor shouted.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

Kakashi and Asuma jumped down and cradled the two unconscious kunoichi in their arms and headed to the infirmary.

**Chapter Three Preview:**

_Sakura opened her eye and took a look at her surroundings. 'It looks like I'm in infirmary.' She thought with a sigh. "Guess that means I lost. I what else could I expect, I' m so weak. I couldn't even beat Ino."_

"_Yeah that is pretty sad but today is your lucky day girly." Sakura's head shot up to see the person that had intruded on herself loathing. It was a short girl with dark skin. Her hair was cut to her chin and wore a black halter body suit with the sides cut out and black boots attached. _

_Around her petite waist was a burnt orange sash that flared out a little ending at mid thigh. On her arms she wore fishnet gloves with the fingers cut out and they ended just above her elbow. She wore not headband or any sign of what village she was from._

"_I am here to train you."_

That's it for now, I hope you liked it. I will most likely update sometime in December. I also set up a poll to vote on who Sakura should end up with so be sure to check that out. Peace! And the outfit described in the preview is on my profile. It's like the outfit that Lady Earthy from Yugioh 5D's wears only without the top orange part and the bottom orange part is shorter. And it's not a leotard it's a body suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect the character Tuniko I own her and I changed her outfit. (If you read the preview you know what I'm talking about.)

I also took a look at how the poll I put is doing and I was a little surprised that most of you pick for Sakura to end up alone.

"Noise"- Talking

'Noise'- Thoughts

'**Noise'**- Inner Sakura

**Sakura's Mind**

**A giggle rang out like the chiming a bell. 'It won't be long now. I just have to wait a little longer.' Inner Sakura said between giggles. She shifted and the chains that bound her rattled.**

'**The seal is beginning to break!' her giggle turned into a dark chuckle, 'by unchaining the memory mirror that foolish Yamanaka girl has made it easy for me to undo the rest of them though it will take some time.' **

**She let out a sigh and then grinned, her pointy incisors making her look feral, 'but no matter I can wait.'**

Real World

"This match is a tie! No one wins!" the proctor announced.

"Sakura hang on, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted. He jumped over the railing and ran toward his fallen comrade and love interest. He dropped to Sakura's side, looking at her still body franticly as if he was searching for lever or switch that would wake her up.

Clasping his hands on Sakura's shoulders, Naruto pulled her onto his lap, his eye landed on her heart-shaped face and immediately they softened. He began to shake her gently.

"Sakura wake up," He whispered to the pinkette as he continued to shake her but nothing happened, "Come on now, the match is over Sakura it's time to wake up." But she showed no sign of waking.

"Naruto step aside I need to get Sakura to the infirmary and I can't do that if you won't let go of her." Kakashi said as he landed nimbly beside the blonde boy. Kneeling down, Kakashi took Sakura from Naruto's grasp and stood slowly.

As he looked up he saw that Asuma was doing the same with Ino. The two shinobi nodded and walked the unconscious girls the medical ward.

…..

Sakura opened her eye and took a look at her surroundings. 'It looks like I'm in infirmary.' She thought with a sigh. "Guess that means I lost. I what else could I expect. I' m so weak I couldn't even beat Ino."

"Yeah that is pretty sad but today is your lucky day girly." Sakura's head shot up to see the person that had intruded on herself loathing. In the door stood a girl who was about four foot and ten inches tall. She had dark skin that closely resembled the color of milk chocolate and black hair that was cut to her chin.

She wore black spandex shorts that stopped mid thigh; her shoes were in the design of the standard shinobi but were made out of spandex as well. They came up to her thigh, stopping two inches below her shorts; small silver belt with black buckles secured the stocking like sandals. Her top consisted of a light blue, sleeveless shirt that hugged her petite curves.

Its high collar clung to her neck and was trimmed in silver. (The shirt is like the one Kakashi wore while he was laid up in the hospital without the mask.)

A large silver belt rested on the girl's waist while long, black fingerless gloves covered most of her arms. The girl wore no headband or anything else that could a sign as to what village she hailed from.

She walked further into the room and shut the door. Sakura clutch the blanket nervously, not knowing who this girl was or what she wanted. Mustering up as much courage as she could Sakura puffed out her chest.

"Who are you and what is it that you want with me?" The dark skinned girl stopped in mid step and cocked her head to the side. What she did next had Sakura confused; the mystery girl laughed. It was quiet but audible. She started to advance on Sakura once again until she reached the side of the bed and she spoke.

"I'm sorry for laughing it's just that your tough gal approach reminded me of an old friend. Anyway, my name is Tuniko and I am here to train you."

Sakura's eyes widened at what Tuniko had said. "B-but what about my sensei, isn't he the person that's suppose to help me train?"

Tuniko sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes Kakashi is_ suppose_ to train and help you to reach your full potential, but he has failed in doing that."

Sakura glared at the dark skinned girl. "How dare you talk about Kakashi-sensei like that! Sure he comes to the training grounds three hours late with a lame excuse and reads those pervy books but he has done a great job training us and…" Sakura's rant was interrupted by a scoff.

"Hate to burst your naïve little bubble girly but Sasuke is the only that Kakashi has trained privately. Heck he even shows interest in helping Naruto with a move or jutsu but tell me Sakura, has Kakashi ever ask you to train with him? Has he even shown an interest in your development as a kunoichi?"

"I don't expect you to answer those questions because you already know that I'm right." Sakura allowed her eyes to drift down to her hands. She fisted the blanket in her hands, frustrated by Tuniko's words because she knew them to be true.

Her vision began to blur as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Sakura closed her eyes to stop the flow but it was useless.

'_She's right Kakashi-sensei must think I'm a hindrance to the team.'_

"Hey now Sakura don't cry." Sakura wiped her tears away to find her sensei looking down at her with his visible eye. He smiled and his eye crinkled.

"Tuniko is right it's my fault for not encouraging pushing you to train so when Tuniko showed up and asked to take you under her wing I thought that it would be for the best."

**Sakura's Mind **

'…_Kakashi-sensei must think I'm a hindrance to the team.'_

**Inner Sakura's head snapped up as this thought drifted into Outer Sakura's mind. 'Heh looks like as good a time as any to make my presence known to the girl. Hmm I sense other people in the room, ugh more waiting! But they can't stay for too much longer and then I'll strike.'**

Real World

Kakashi and Tuniko stayed a while longer making small talk and trying to cheer Sakura up. After an hour it was time for them to leave and let Sakura rest.

"Remember girly meet me at the grounds at 8am." Tuniko said as she made her way to the door, Kakashi was right behind her.

Sakura furrowed her brows and asked, "Why so late in the morning? Why not at 6am although the extra time is appreciated." Tuniko stopped at the door and turned to face Sakura.

"Because I'm not a morning person, I usually don't get out of bed until noon most days but for you I'll make an exception." Sakura sweat dropped and thanked her new sensei as she left.

'_Well Tuniko seems nice enough, although she does act a bit lazy. Maybe she can help me become strong enough to actually me be some help to my team and not a liability.'_

'**Do you really believe that?'**

Sakura gasped and looked around the hospital room, her face growing paler. "Ok Sakura old girl you're just stressed from everything that just happened that's all. You're not going crazy and hearing voices that aren't there."

'**Are you sure about that?'**

"Oh my gosh I am going crazy! This can't be happening I just got someone to train me and now I'll end up owning one of those jackets that makes you hug yourself!"

'**Calm down spaz you're not crazy. You my dear have what is known as a split personality.'**

"Ok so what do I call you?"

_**Inner Sakura grinned nastily.**_

'**Since I am your inner self, you can just call me Inner Sakura.'**

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon as long I get more reviews. So please review.


End file.
